Avesthasian
by dark lonely
Summary: Meski sulit, atau bahkan tak mungkin, Kaname Kuran akan mencoba menemukannya, manusia burung -Avesthasian-.
1. Chapter 1

Avesthasian

Pairing: Kaname x Zero

Disclaimer: Sampai kapanpun Vampire Knight hanya milik Hino Matsuri.

Penulis hanya meminjam karakter yang ada dalam cerita Vampire Knight. Tidak ada keuntung yang diambil dari cerita ini.

Warning: Hanya akan tahu setelah membacanya. Yang pasti cerita ini adalah AU! Dan typo(s) bisa terjadi dimana saja, jadi waspadalah! Waspadalah!

* * *

Kuran Kingdom dan Cross Kingdom, dua kerajaan yang bersebelahan dengan kekuatan yang sama besarnya. Hanya sebuah hutan lebat yang membatasi kedua kerajaan tersebut. Kuran Kingdom merupakan sebuah kingdom asal bagi para Vampire. Sedangkan Cross Kingdom merupakan tempat bersemayamnya para Vampire Hunter. Tidak pernah ada kata damai bagi kedua kerajaan tersebut. Saling mangsa dan memangsa adalah kegiatan yang dilakukan keduanya, hingga terjadinya pergantian pemimpin.

Haruka Kuran dari Kuran Kingdom menyepakati perjanjian damai dari pemimpin Cross Kingdom, Kaien Cross. Simbol perdamaian itu adalah hutan lebat yang membatasi keduanya. Tak boleh ada yang menguasai hutan tersebut karena hutan itu adalah wilayah netral.

Namun legenda lain yang lebih dikenal dari hutan tersebut bukanlah karena kemampuannya membawa damai bagi kedua kingdom yang saling berperang sejak entah kapan, tapi tentang legenda yang mengatakan bahwa dijantung hutan tinggal sekelompok manusia burung—avesthasian—yang keindahannya menyaingi kemolekan paras para vampire. Tapi bagaimanapun hal tersebut hanyalah sebuah legenda, legenda yang tidak pernah terbukti kebenarannya.

.

.

Kaname menutup buku tebal yang dibacanya perlahan. Menghayati semua gerakan yang dilakukannya. Dia adalah seorang pureblood. Keanggunan mengalir deras pada darah murninya.

"Oni-sama," panggilan kecil nan halus berasal dari bibir tipis seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang sepinggang sanggup mengail atensi Kaname dari buku ditangannya.

Adiknya, Yuki Kuran merupakan pengalih dunia Kaname Kuran yang utama. Yuki bagaikan seekor kupu-kupu bersayap indah, bebas terbang namun rapuh.

"Ada apa Yuki?" tanya Kaname halus setelah menghadapkan wajah kepada adiknya. Tangannya yang kosong menepuk sebelah sofa yang didudukinya, meminta Yuki yang masih berada diambang pintu masuk untuk duduk didekatnya.

Senyum sumringah Yuki cetakkan dibibirnya. Kaki kecilnya berlari menuju ketempat kakaknya. Segera saja dirinya menyamankan diri duduk disebelah kakaknya, tak lupa kecupan singkat dipipi kanan dan kiri Yuki berikan untuk Kaname sebagai salam pertemuan. Hal biasa yang ibunya ajarkan sejak mereka kanak-kanak.

"Apa legenda itu benar?" mata coklatnya melebar polos.

Kaname mengangkat alisnya, "Legenda yang mana Yuki?"

"Tentang Avesthasian, manusia burung yang sangat indah. Apa itu semua benar?" kedua tangannya memegang lengan Kaname kuat, menggoyang-goyangkannya dengan antusias, tak sabar mendengar jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulut Kaname.

Kaname berpikir sejenak. Yuki terlihat sangat penasaran dengan legenda tersebut, namun sayang, antusiasme yang ditunjukkan Yuki bukan untuk hal yang lebih penting.

"Itu hanya legenda Yuki. Kamu tahu arti legenda kan?"

Yuki menggembungkan pipinya. Tangannya telah melepaskan lengan Kaname karena kecewa dengan jawaban yang diberikan Kaname. "Tentu saja aku tahu, Oni-sama. Apa kau meremehkanku?!"

Kaname tertawa, meski tak tertawa lepas. "Jika kamu mengetahui hal itu, berarti kamu juga sadar bahwa hal itu hanya sebuah tipuan untuk anak kecil kan?"

Yuki masih saja menggembungkan pipinya. "Tapi aku menginginkan itu Nii-sama!"

Semua penghuni Kuran Kingdom pasti tahu, bahwa putri bungsu Haruka Kuran merupakan putri manja. Apapun keinginannya harus terpenuhi dan jika tidak, maka sang putri akan melakukan mogok aktivitas selama berminggu-minggu. Itu bukan gossip, karena semuanya telah terbukti dengan akurat.

Semua juga tahu rahasia lain, jika sang putra pertama, Kaname Kuran, sangat menyayangi adiknya, bahkan akan mengabulkan semua permintaan Yuki Kuran, meskipun hal itu sangat sulit.

Kaname memandang Yuki dengan tatapan tak percaya, tangannya mengelus rambut panjang Yuki perlahan, "Yuki … hal itu mustahil," katanya pelan-pelan agar mudah dipahami adiknya. Bukan karena adiknya bodoh, tapi karena sifat keras kepala adiknya yang suka muncul tidak pandang waktu.

Sebelum Yuki sempat meluncurkan protesannya, Kaname melanjutkan ucapannya, "Tidak ada manusia burung yang tinggal dijantung hutan tak bernama Yuki. Jika ada, maka mahluk itu telah habis dimakan kejamnya kehidupan hutan."

"Tapi Nii-sama~ … aku menginginkannya," mata Yuki berair, siap menerjunkan beribu lelehan bening kepipinya, "Sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku."

Ah, ulang tahun. Kaname baru ingat jika sang adik akan berulang tahun sebentar lagi. Pantas saja jika sekarang Yuki menjadi tambah manja berkali-kali lipat. Setiap hari ulang tahunnya, Yuki selalu meminta hadiah yang lain dari yang lain. Pernah dia meminta seekor anak naga sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya. Ada lagi ikan gurun pasir yang sangat susah dicari. Kemudian gaun dari bulu burung phoenix yang butuh keajaiban untuk menemukannya karena hanya ada lima diseluruh dunia yang ditinggalinya. Tapi manusia burung? Bahkan tak pernah ada mahluk yang menyaksikan mahluk tersebut. Manusia burung itu tidak pernah ada. Jadi bagaimana bisa Kaname menemukannya jika dari awal apa yang dicarinya memang tidak ada, dan tidak pernah ada.

"Tapi, Yuki … "

"Nii-sama coba saja dulu," mata Yuki berbinar indah, kedua tangannya ia tangkupkan didepan dadanya, memohon pada sang kakak yang sangat tidak kebal dengan pose yang ditunjukkan Yuki kepadanya. "Aku yakin, mahluk itu pasti ada, Nii-sama,"

"Aku heran, dari mana keyakinanmu itu berasal, Yuki," kata Kaname. Buku bacaan yang sedari tadi terbaring nyaman diatas pahanya, dia letakkan dimeja kristal yang berada di depan sofa yang dia dan adiknya duduki.

"Tentu saja dari ahlinya … Nii-sama," senyum sumringah terpoles nyata dimulut Yuki. Tak ada yang ditutupi. Apalagi setelah yakin permintaannya akan dipenuhi oleh Onii-sama tercintanya.

Kaname mendenguskan nafas. Bukan jengkel tapi hanya berusaha untuk memaklumi sifat adiknya.

"Baiklah, Yuki. Aku akan memberikan apapun yang kamu minta. Tapi aku harap kamu tidak terlalu berharap untuk hal yang ini"

Gumaman kecil keluar dari mulut kecil Yuki disertai anggukan kepala. Meski sulit, Kaname hanya berharap semoga adiknya tidak kehilangan senyum semangatnya ketika tahu apa yang diinginkannya tidak akan dia dapatkan. Kaname perlu mencari barang pengganti sebagai hadiah ulang tahun adiknya.

"Nii-sama terima kasih," Yuki langsung memeluk tubuh kakaknya dengan erat. Setelah puas memeluknya, Yuki segera melepaskan pelukannya kemudian berdiri.

"Ahh, sudah waktunya aku belajar, Nii-sama aku pergi dulu," Yuki mencium kedua pipi Kaname dan berlari pergi meninggalkan Kaname diruang bacanya.

Kaname memandang kepergian adiknya dengan tatapan penuh kasih. Dia telah bertekad untuk melingdungi adiknya dari segala kekerasan dunia. Tidak ada yang bisa mengubah kepolosan adiknya.

"Kamu menjanjikan sesuatu yang sulit, Kaname," sebuah suara mengisi keheningan yang ditinggalkan Yuki sejak kepergiannya.

"Takuma," sapa Kaname.

Takuma adalah sahabat sejak kecil Kaname sekaligus kaki tangan yang membantu urusannya disegala bidang.

Ichijio Takuma membalas sapaan Kaname dengan senyum lebar khasnya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kau berjanji seperti itu?"

Kaname tidak menjawab pertanyaan Takuma, cukup mata yang berbicara maka Takuma sudah paham apa maksudnya. Memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukan Kaname? Kaname tentu saja tidak bisa menolak permintaan dari adik tersayangnya meskipun hal tersebut adalah sesuatu yang mustahil.

"Kalau begitu, sebelum kamu pergi kamu harus menyelesaikan surat yang baru datang pagi ini," kata Takuma.

Surat yang dibawa ia serahkan ke Kaname.

"Dewan _Vampire_? Apalagi yang mereka inginkan?" gumam Kaname yang ditanggapi gelengan kepala dari Takuma.

Setelahnya ruangan itu hanya diisi keheningan dari penghuninya. Sang _pureblood_ lebih terpaku pada surat yang ada ditangannya sedangkan Takuma telah menyamankan diri ditempat duduknya dengan sebuah manga yang ada didekat wajahnya.

.

.

.

Matahari belum juga menampakkan diri, tapi Kaname Kuran telah tegak berdiri ditepi hutan. Meski vampire tidaklah bersahabat dengan sinar matahari, bukan berarti kulit Kaname tidak dapat bersapa dengan sinar sang raja siang. Tak perlu _lotion_ tabir surya, bagi Kaname sinar matahari yang menjamah kulit putihnya merupakan sesuatu yang menyenangkan jika tidak terlalu berlebihan.

Kodratnya sebagai mahluk malam tidak menyurutkan Kaname untuk mendatangi hutan tak bernama pagi buta. Bukan apa-apa tapi, mana ada burung yang berkeliaran dimalam hari selain burung hantu. Hati Kaname pun setuju jika mahluk burung yang dimaksud bukanlah kumpulan manusia bertubuh burung hantu. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat hati Kaname ketar-ketir bukan karena takut, tapi karena tidak sanggup membayangkan saja.

Kaname melangkah dengan mantap memasuki wilayah tak terjamah tersebut. Tak ada yang ditakutinya dihutan. Yang ada mahluk hutan yang akan lari tunggang langgang melihat sang predator asli memasuki kawasannya.

Tak perlu membawa peta ataupun kompas. Intuisi yang akan menuntun Kaname menemui mangsa yang dicarinya. Langkahnya semakin membawa tubuhnya menjauhi cahaya matahari yang menerobos tanpa malu daun pohon. Bahkan saat ini, hanya sedikit cahaya yang bisa masuk. Keadaannya semakin gelap, bukan karena malam, tapi karena rimbunnya daun. Beruntung, mata malam Kaname sangat membantu disaat seperti ini.

Kaname menipiskan hawa keberadaan, tidak ingin menarik perhatian mahluk buas penghuni hutan. Tanah yang dia pijak juga sudah berubah lembab, tidak kering seperti diluar. Dengan pendengaran yang super, Kaname dapat menangkap suara gemericik air meski dari jarak yang bisa terhitung berkilo-kilo dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

Sumber air adalah salah satu tanda kehidupan. Karena itu, dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata Kaname mencari sumber air yang dia dengar.

Betapa terkejutnya hati Kaname ketika menemukan sumber air. Pemandangan yang ada didepannya sungguh mampu menghentikan tarikan nafasnya. Sungai jernih yang mengalirkan air dengan sebuah air terjun tinggi membentang di depannya. Belum lagi, tanah berumput hijau menjadi pijakannya. Di sisi kanan dan kiri masih berdiri pepohonan, namun tak serimbun tadi. Tanaman perdu dan bunga-bunga kecil yang bermekaran bergoyang dibelai angin pagi yang nakal. Mungkin inilah yang bisa disebut surga.

Namun yang membuat Kaname sangat menikmatinya adalah suasananya yang hening. Hening yang menyamankan. Dia tidak dapat menemukan tempat setenang ini di mansionnya. Perhatian Kaname teralihkan pada rumput hijau yang bergoyang riang, meski diujung-ujungnya masih mengandung embun jernih yang siap memuai. Rumput hijau tersebut seakan-akan memanggil Kaname untuk datang kepelukannya dan menjamahnya. Menikmati semua apa yang ada dalam dirinya. Kaname terbuai. Dengan perlahan dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada pelukan sang rumput. Sensasi basah milih embun yang menembus kain yang dikenakannya seakan membawanya kesurga dunia. Tanpa dia sadari, kedua kelopak matanya menutup. Kesadarannya terbang terbawa nyanyian daun. Kaname tidur, ditempat terbuka. Satu tindakan ceroboh yang dilakukannya selama dia hidup.

* * *

Cerita kedua author. Terima kasih bagi para reviewer pada cerita pertama author. Nah, untuk cerita terbaru ini, kritik, saran, review tetap author buka lebar-lebar selebar jalan tol. Sssttt …. Tapi kalau mengkritik jangan pedes-pedes ya, habis author tidak suka makanan pedes. :p


	2. Chapter 2

Avesthasian

Pairing: Kaname x Zero

Disclaimer: Sampai kapanpun Vampire Knight hanya milik Hino Matsuri.

Penulis hanya meminjam karakter yang ada dalam cerita Vampire Knight. Tidak ada keuntung yang diambil dari cerita ini.

Warning: Hanya akan tahu setelah membacanya. Yang pasti cerita ini adalah AU! Dan typo(s) bisa terjadi dimana saja, jadi waspadalah! Waspadalah!

* * *

"Mereka menyebalkan!" gerutu Zero.

Ichiru, saudara kembar yang berdiri disampingnya sampai jengah terhadap gerutuan Zero yang tidak selesai dari tadi.

"Brengsek! Tua Bangka tidak tahu diri! Lihat saja nan—"

"Zero …" panggil Ichiru, memang sengaja memotong gerutuan Zero.

Zero melirik adiknya. "Apa?!"

"Apa sudah selesai gerutuanmu?" dengan polos Ichiru bertanya pada Zero.

Zero tergagap, tidak percaya adiknya bertanya seperti itu.

"Apa maksudmu?!" ketus Zero.

Batin Zero semakin panas. Apa Ichiru tidak tahu kalau sekarang dirinya sedang marah. Lalu Zero mendenguskan nafasnya kasar.

"Kau marah dari tadi tidak selesai-selesai, jadi aku bosan mendengarnya!"

Urat Zero berkedut. "Lalu kenapa mengikutiku?!"

Ichiru memandang Zero dengan kepolosannya, dibuat polos sebenarnya. Dari awal Ichiru memang tidak ada polos-polosnya, yang ada malah nyebelin. Tukang bikin sakit hati.

"Karena aku khawatir padamu, Nii-san," kata Ichiru.

Zero tersentuh, sudah lama adik kembarnya tidak memanggilnya Nii-san. Entah karena alasan apa.

"Ichiru …"

"Karena kau bodoh Nii-san. Jadi aku mengikutimu, siapa tahu kamu akan melakukan hal gila lagi dan melibatkan aku dalam kesialanmu," seenteng kapas, Ichiru menjelaskan maksud perhatiannya.

Hancur sudah semua impian Zero yang menganggap bahwa adiknya sangat perhatian padanya. Ternyata Zero lebih mudah dibohongi daripada Ichiru. Ahh, sial!

"Kau … kau … menyebalkan!" tunjuk Zero dengan muka yang berkerut-kerut.

Tak berapa lama, kepak sayap terdengar menjauhi tempat Ichiru berada. Ternyata Zero melarikan diri. Ichiru kali ini tersenyum tulus. Kakaknya itu memang lebih mudah dikerjai. Kebaikan hatinya sering dijadikan bulan-bulanan oleh Ichiru. Tapi kali ini, sumpah, Ichiru benar-benar khawatir pada kakaknya. Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi, Ichiru segera memanggil Zero.

"Zero-nii, tunggu!"

Lalu setelahnya senyap. Yang terlihat hanya dua burung putih yang telah terbang menjauh dari tanah landai tempat dua laki-laki tersebut berdiri.

.

.

.

Kaname merasakannya sebelum melihatnya. Tubuhnya bereaksi terhadap aura asing yang memasuki wilayah tempatnya beristirahat. Bagai sudah terprogram, tubuh Kaname segera melakukan gerakan defensif, bersiap bila ada musuh yang menyerang. Namun, hingga sampai sepuluh menit, tidak ada tanda-tanda musuh yang mendekat. Kaname menurunkan sedikit kewaspadaannya.

Pandangannya mulai mengitari tampatnya tertidur. Matahari tak berani menjilat kulit Kaname karena terhadang himpunan daun yang bertindak sebagai tameng. Sayup-sayup Kaname mendengar suara kicau burung yang saling bersahutan. Menyanyikan lagu yang hanya sang burung yang tahu.

Kaname melangkahkan kakinya dengan berhati-hati, menghindari timbunan daun kering serta ranting yang berserakan. Langkahnya seringan kapas, memperkecil suara yang ditimbulkan.

"Kau meninggalkanku, Nii-san!" protes Ichiru.

Zero mendenguskan nafasnya, lagi. "Itu karena kau menyebalkan," jawabnya tak acuh.

Percakapan itu sampai kegendang telinga Kaname. Setelah Kaname memastikan tempat bersembunyinya aman dan terlindung, serta aura keberadaannya telah hilang, baru Kaname melakukan pengawasan.

Di depannya berdiri dua orang pemuda bersayap. Sayap mereka sangat indah dan besar, melindungi punggungnya dari jamahan kekejaman. Dilihat lebih teliti ternyata kedua pemuda itu adalah kembar. Kaname memandang mereka dengan takjub. Walaupun hanya melihat wajah kedua pemuda tersebut sebagian, tapi Kaname yakin bahwa mereka memiliki wajah yang rupawan. Sekilas Kaname terpesona dengan kilau amethis yang berpijar dimata sang pemuda. Bahkan rambut peraknya bagai berkilau tertimpa sinar matahari siang. Tanpa sadar, Kaname telah melangkahkan kakinya mendekati objek keindahan yang sedari tadi dia nikmati. Bunyi ranting terinjak tak mampu tertutup, dengan kilat Kaname beralih tempat sembunyi.

"Siapa disana?!" salah satu pemuda, mengalihkan pandangannya dari saudaranya keasal suara. Matanya memicing, berharap menemukan apa yang menimbulkan suara.

Nafas Kaname tercekat, pemuda di depannya adalah permata. Rambut pendeknya membingkai wajah tirusnya dengan apik, menimbulkan kesan feminin namun jantan. Matanya berwarna amethis, sesuai dengan apa yang dilihatnya tadi, sekarang bersinar tajam. Berlagak seperti pemangsa. Kulitnya putih meski pucat. Entah apa yang memicunya, namun perasaan ingin memiliki langsung timbul dalam diri Kaname. Dia akan memiliki mahluk itu.

Kaname juga dapat memastikan bahwa kedua pemuda itulah mahluk yang dia cari. Avesthasia. Mahluk burung ternyata ada. Kebetulan sekali, muncul dua dihadapannya. Kaname akan menangkap keduanya. Satu untuknya dan satu lagi untuk adiknya. Tentu saja rencana telah tercetak nyata dikepalanya.

"Zero, ada apa?" tanya Ichiru.

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan, Zero menanggapi pertanyaan adiknya. "Ada sesuatu disekitar sini," pandangan Zero mengitari tempat dia dan adiknya berdiri, "Ichiru kita harus waspada," peringatnya kemudian.

Tiba-tiba Ichiru memukul pundak Zero. tidak terlalu keras memang, namun tetap saja mengagetkan Zero yang tengah waspada.

"Kau berlebihan Nii-san," ucap Ichiru disertasi cengiran setelah melihat muka Zero yang lebih mengerut dari tadi.

"I-chi-ru …" Zero sudah mengepal-epalkan tangannya. Sepertinya dia siap memberi pelajaran bagi adik tersayangnya.

Ichiru yang melihat hal tersebut, langsung memasang pose defensif, meletakkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, tak lupa cengiran tak bersalahnya juga dia pasang. Siapa tahu dengan begitu Zero tidak akan memukulnya.

"Zero-nii, tenang aku hanya bercanda," katanya seraya perlahan-lahan melangkah mundur demi menghindar Zero yang semakin maju.

Zero tidak peduli, dan tidak mau peduli. Langkahnya terus maju mendekati Ichiru yang berusaha menjauhinya. Zero maju selangkah, maka selangkah pula Ichiru berjalan mundur. Begitu seterusnya hingga suara benda jatuh kesungai menghentikan gerakan Zero.

Ichiru jatuh kesungai karena tersandung batu. Rasakan itu. Batin Zero bersorak gembira pun wajahnya.

Tawanya menggelegar mengisi keheningan hutan siang itu. Suara tawa Zero menyusup dipendengaran Kaname. Kaname menikmatinya. Sungguh. Suara itu merdu. Pantas saja banyak manusia yang memelihara burung karena suara merdunya saat mereka berkicau. Suara tawa Zero tak kalah merdu dengan cicitan burung, bahkan lebih merdu lagi. Rasa ingin memilikinya semakin bergejolak dalam tubuh Kaname.

"Zeroo!" bentak Ichiru yang masih setia berendam disungai. Niatnya ingin menghentikan tawa sang kakak yang dari tadi tidak berhenti, namun efek yang diberikan malah berbalik. Tawa Zero semakin terbahak-bahak. Ichiru hanya bisa mengerutkan bibir, berusaha menunjukkan wajah tak suka.

"Itu salahmu sendiri, Ru," kata Zero setelah berhasil menghentikan gelak tawanya dan membantu Ichiru keluar dari kungkungan air sungai.

Ichiru mencibir, "Itu karena kau yang sengaja menyudutkanku,"

Gedikkan bahu Zero yang menjawab protesan Ichiru. Kali ini Zero tengah sibuk mengelap sayap Ichiru yang basah dengan sapu tangan yang dia bawa. Bagaimanapun perasaannya mengirimkan sinyal negatif dari tadi. Jadi Zero ingin dia dan adiknya secepatnya meninggalkan tempat ini. Tapi, dengan sayap Ichiru yang basah, hal itu akan memperlambat kecepatan terbang Ichiru, karena itu Zero berusaha mengeringkan sayap adiknya.

"Kepak-kepakkan sayapmu Ichiru, agar sayapmu cepat kering," perintah Zero setelah dirinya selesai mengusap sayap basah adiknya.

Ichiru menuruti perintah kakaknya tanpa banyak protes. Dia melebarkan sayap putihnya dan mengepak-epakkan sambil sesekali mengibaskannya agar sisa air yang ada dibulunya berkurang. Kegiatan itu dia lakukan beberapa kali sampai kandungan air disayapnya berkurang drastis.

"Bagaimana, sudah lebih ringan?"

Ichiru menganggukkan kepalanya, "Seringan kapas," candanya.

"Kalau begitu cobalah buat terbang," perintah Zero lagi.

Ichiru memandang kembarannya dengan tatapan bingung. "Aku hanya akan kedinginan jika aku terbang memakai baju basah, Ro." Ingat Ichiru.

Ahh, Zero lupa satu hal penting. Tubuh adiknya tak setangguh penampilannya. Daya tahannya buruk, bagaimana mungkin Zero bisa melupakan hal sepenting itu. Tanpa banyak bicara, Zero segera melepas kemeja putih yang dia kenakan dan menyerahkannya pada Ichiru, "Pakai ini,"

Tangan Zero terulur, memberikan kemeja yang tadi sempat dipakainya.

Ichiru menyeringai, "Ohh … Zero, aku tahu kita memang _sexy_ , tahu apa kau perlu pamer ke- _sexy_ -an seperti itu?"

Walaupun sekilas, tampak garis merah menghiasi pipi Zero. Namun, hal tersebut cepat digantikan kerutan didahi Zero. "Apa kau lebih suka kedinginan?!"

Zero segera menghampiri Ichiru dan memakaikan kemejanya ditubuh Ichiru. Ichiru tentu saja menikmati semua perlakuan kasih sayang kakaknya tersebut.

"Terima kasih, Zero Nii-san," senyuman tulus terpampang diwajah Ichiru.

Zero membalasnya dengan senyum yang sama manisnya.

"Apa sekarang kamu sudah lebih hangat?" tanya Zero.

Ichiru mengangguk. Menikmati kehangatan tubuh kakaknya yang masih tertinggal dikemejanya serta harum tubuhnya yang selalu mengingatkan pada bungan berwarna ungu, lavender.

Zero tersenyum puas. Adiknya kini tampak lebih cerah.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang," ajak Zero.

Ucapan Zero membuat dua reaksi berbeda dari pendengarnya. Ichiru yang belum ingin beranjak dari tempatnya sekarang, sedangkan Kaname, mampu terbangun dari keterpanaan sesaat karena menyaksikan tubuh Zero.

Aku harus segera bergerak, hanya itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Kaname. Ya, dia memang harus segera bergerak sebelum mahluk eksotis itu hilang ditelan legenda.

"Tapi, Zero, aku masih ing—"

"Ichiru, jangan protes!" tegur Zero.

Kini mata Zero tengah mengamati awan putih yang berarak berlahan. Tak berselang lama, Zero segera melebarkan sayapnya dan mengepakkan sayapnya dengan perlahan.

Ketika tubuhnya telah terangkat dari tanah, barulah dia membuka suara, "Ayo, Ichiru! Jangan buang waktu!"

Ichiru walaupun terpaksa, segera mengikuti langkah kakaknya dengan segera mengepakkan sayapnya dan terbang.

Setelah keduanya terbang, yang terlihat bukan lagi dua pemuda rupawan, namun dua ekor burung putih yang bulunya mengalahkan putihnya salju.

Kaname yang melihat turunnya kewaspadaan dari kedua pemuda burung tersebut, segera menggunakan kekuatan kinetiknya untuk menggerakkan sebatang pohon besar yang meluncur bebas kearah kedua pemuda burung.

Suara gesekan kulit kayu dan udara terdengar nyaring dan memekakkan ditelinga dua burung putih itu. Dengan gerakan tangkas, Zero segera menghindar dari hantaman kayu, namun sayang, Ichiru yang tidak setangkas Zero tak mampu menghindari kayu yang berlari menyongsongnya. Suara dentuman keras menghantarkan tubuh Ichiru yang menyebabkan dirinya bercumbu mesra dengan batang-batang kayu yang berdiri tegak dibelakangnya hingga akhirnya berhenti tepat dibawah sebuah pohon tua yang akarnya menyembul membelah tanah tempatnya tertanam.

"ICHIRUUU!" teriakan keras Zero membelah lingkup tempatnya bertengger.

Kepakan sayapnya berkerja sepuluh kali lebih cepat demi secepatnya sampai ketempat berbaringnya Ichiru. Samar-samar Zero mendengar suara batuk yang keluar dari mulut Ichiru. Detak jantungnya semakin menggila.

Zero segera menghampiri Ichiru yang kini tubuhnya terhimpit dua batang kayu. Tak butuh banyak tenaga, Zero segera menyingkirkan batang pohon itu dari tubuh Ichiru.

"Ichiru … bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Pertanyaan itu hanya dibalas dengan batukan Ichiru yang mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Kekhawatiran Zero meningkat pesat. Perlahan Zero menggapai kepala Ichiru dan mengelusnya. Mengharap tindakan kecilnya mampu membantu mengurangi rasa sakit saudara kembarnya.

"Ichiru, bertahanlah!"

Zero meletakkan kepala adiknya didadanya. Mendekapnya erat sambil melindunginya dari bahaya yang sekarang nyata mengancam jiwa meraka.

"Nii-san … a-aku … ti-dak sedang sekarat, tahu,"

Ichiru mengeluarkan darah lagi dari mulutnya.

"Ichiru, jangan bicara dulu!" tegur kakaknya.

Ichiru menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. Tak berniat membalas perkataan Zero.

Suara decakan yang menggema dilengangnya hutan, meningkatkan kewaspadaan kedua avesthasian tersebut. Sang kakak semakin mengeratkan pelukannya kekepala adiknya.

"Sayang sekali, tembakanku meleset."

Belum muncul. Hanya suara yang terdengar ditelinga Zero, sosok yang masih misteri menjadi sasaran atensi Zero.

"Siapa kau! Tunjukkan dirimu!" gertak Zero.

Lembut, Zero membaringkan sang adik agar bersandar pada batang kayu. Tanpa mengenal rasa takut, Zero berdiri, melindungi sosok adiknya yang tengah terluka dengan tubuhnya.

Sosok itu mengkristal dari kegelapan hutan yang tak lagi terjamah sentuhan malu-malu sang raja siang. Aura gelapnya melingkupi sekitarnya, pun dengan tubuh Zero dan adiknya. Bulu-bulu halus ditubuhnya berdiri, layaknya pasukan yang bersiaga dengan kedatangan musuh kuat. Yang pertama Zero dapati adalah meta merah menyala, menatap tajam lurus kearah Zero. Sesekali rambut coklat sebahunya menegur sapa kulit putih wajah sang pemilik. Angin nakal, mengibar-ibarkan jubah hitam yang dikenakan sosok misterius tersebut. Membentuk bayangan hitam yang seakan menggapai ruang kosong dibelakangnya.

Sosok itu bergerak, melangkah mendekati tubuh Zero yang mendadak kaku tak mampu bergerak.

Meski Zero tahu, lawan didepannya bukan sembarangan, namun dia tidak akan kehilangan sikap beraninya. Bukan hanya nyawanya saja yang dipertaruhkan disini, nyawa adiknya berada pada perahu yang sama dengan dirinya. Jika mungkin dirinya akan mencari sekoci yang mungkin bisa menyelamatkan adiknya. Cukup adiknya tak mengapa bagi Zero.

"Apa mau?!"

Suara yang keluar dari pita suara Zero cukup memuaskan bagi pencetusnya. Rasa gemetar sanggup dia tutupi dengan baik.

Sosok itu tak menjawab, pun tak berhenti melangkah mendekat Zero. Efek tertekan, Zero tanpa sadar mulai melangkah mundur. Satu langkah maju, akan diikuti satu langkah mundur Zero. Begitu seterusnya hingga Zero tak mampu melangkah mundur, terhalang oleh sosok Ichiru yang masih saja setia memeluk batang pohon.

"Aku bertanya, apa maumu!"

Sang sosok berhenti melangkah tepat sepuluh langkah dari Zero.

"Aku kesini hanya untuk memenuhi rasa penasaranku," ucapannya dihentikan disitu. Memancing sang pendengar untuk bertanya kelanjutannya. Namun layaknya gayung tak bersambut, sang pendengar hanya memandang tajam kearah penyuara. Tak menanggapi apa yang sudah dikailkan. Betul-betul ikan nakal.

"Baiklah," putus harapannya menunggu sambaran, Kaname melanjutkan perkataannya, "Aku sedang mencari mahluk yang berjuluk Avesthasian. Manusia burung."

Reaksi yang diperlihatkan Zero cukup menarik minat Kaname. Mata amethis yang membelalak lebar, namun dengan cepat menipis, memicingkan mata dengan tatapan tajam, mengirim sinyal perang pada Kaname. Gerakan tubuhnya menjadi lebih waspada lagi. Tak ada celah terbuka untuk menyerang. Kaname merasa jika Zero dapat menjadi lawan latih tanding yang berharga. Sayang, Kaname dididik tidak untuk beradu otot. Cukup beradu otak sudah cukup membuatnya menang dalam pertandingan.

"Untuk apa kau mencari mahluk tersebut?"

Zero merapatkan tubuhnya, kali ini sosok Ichiru tertelan habis oleh tubuh Zero. tak tampak sedikitpun dimata Kaname.

"Menangkapnya." Mata Zero membelalak lagi, lebih lebar dari yang pertama.

"Aku penasaran dengan keindahan yang sering dibicarakan dalam buku. Apakah Avesthasian memang seindah dan seeksotis seperti yang dikabarkan?" seringai Kaname menakutkan. Janji gelap yang terucap tanpa kata.

Zero tak menunggu aba-aba lagi, tangannya terkepal erat. Energi terkumpul pada kepalan tangan. Janji terucap didalam hati, akan memberikan pukulan yang sanggup menghancurkan kepala kosong sosok didepannya dalam sekali serang.

"Setelah bertemu, akan kau apakan?" meski bertanya dengan nada biasa, tapi keduanya juga tahu, api perselisihan telah menyala dan sekarang membara.

Seringaian Kaname semakin lebar, "Menangkapnya tentu saja,"

Secepat kilat Zero menyerang Kaname. Tepat setelah ucapan Kaname berakhir, Zero telah mencapai tubuh Kaname dengan kepalan tangan yang terayun menghantam udara.

Ternyata refleks Kaname bertingkat-tingkat lebih tinggi dari perkiraan Zero, secepat serangan Zero, secepat itu dia menghindar, melangkah kesebelah kiri, berjarak satu kepalan tangan dengan tinjuan Zero.

Tak putus asa, Zero mengulang serangannya, kini tendangan yang dia arahkan keperut Kaname. Kaname lagi-lagi menghindar, kini dia bergerak mundur.

Zero semakin beringas, pukulan dan tendangan dia arahkan bertubi-tubi. Namun tetap saja, hanya udara yang menjadi pelampiasan kekesalan Zero. Kaname layaknya seekor kelinci bergerak lincah kekanan, kiri, dan belakang menghindari serangan Zero.

Tarikan nafas terdengar nyaring dari bibir Zero. Meski telah mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuan bertarungnya, Zero sadar dirinya tidak akan menang dari mahluk didepannya. Sosok legenda yang harus dijauhi oleh seluruh keturunan manusia burung. Sang vampir. Dirinya dapat melihat sepasang taring yang menghiasi mulut si sosok misterius. Jika bertarung tak menang, jalan lain adalah melarikan diri. Sang Avesthasian muda ini mulai memutar otaknya, mencari jalan melarikan diri yang dapat dia dan kembarannya gunakan.

"Apa sudah selesai?" sarkas Kaname.

Meskipun wajahnya datar dan terkesan apatis, tapi dalam hati Kaname menikmati juga bermain-main dengan Avesthasian perak yang menggetarkan hatinya.

Yang diajak bicara memicingkan matanya.

"Ohh, satu lagi, aku harap kamu tidak memikirkan untuk melarikan diri. Aku merasa itu adalah tindakan bodoh." tambah Kaname yang tidak memerdulikan wajah Zero yang perlahan memucat.

"Apa pedulimu!" protesnya.

Kaname tersenyum miring, "Tapi jika kamu melarikan diri, akan sangat menguntungkan bagiku."

"Jangan berputar-putar!"

Kaname merasa telinganya akan menjadi sakit jika Zero berteriak lebih tinggi dari yang barusan. Wajah boleh saja malaikat, namun suara bagiakan terompet tak terawat. Ohh, tenang saja, hal itu bisa diatasi oleh sang pangerang vampire.

"Kita ambil kasus jika kamu melarikan diri … aku akan mengikuti sampai kesarang Avesthasian. Aku rasa kamu tahu sendiri apa yang akan aku lakukan jika aku mengetahui sarang para Avesthasian."

Wajah Zero memucat, lebih pucat dari yang pertama. Orang ini berbahaya, hanya itu yang ada pada otak kepalanya.

"Lalu apa maumu!" tanya Zero kasar, karena dia tidak akan pernah bersikap lembut pada orang yang mengancam nyawanya.

"Aku menginginkan satu atau dua suku Avesthasian untuk ku bawa pulang sebagai hadiah ulang tahun adikku," jujur sekali jawaban Kaname hingga membuat Zero marah.

"Bajingan!"

Zero kembali memukul Kaname yang dengan mudah ditangkisnya. Tendang kepala, tangkis. Tendang kaki, tangkis. Pukul wajah, menghindar. Berkali-kali Zero mencoba, berkali-kali pula kegagalan yang didapat.

Menurut Zero, perbuatannya bukanlah sesuatu yang sia-sia. Kini, mereka tidak lagi bertarung didekat tubuh Ichiru yang terluka. Gegap gempita dirasakan Zero meletup diotaknya, mengirim sinyal nyaman keseluruh tubuh yang tegang. Ichiru mendapatkan waktu untuk melarikan diri, semoga saja otak Ichiru tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahui maksud Zero.

"Cerdik sekali." Senyum itu jelas-jelas mengejek perbuatan Zero. "Tapi maaf, aku bukan orang naïf yang dapat dengan mudah dikelabui," Kaname menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Namun aku tetap menghargai usahamu … Zero."

Zero murka namanya disebut oleh mahluk seperti Kaname, "Jangan menyebut namaku sembarangan! Bajingan!"

Kaname mendengus. Terlalu keras untuk ukuran kesopanan yang telah dikuasainya.

"Aku rasa permainan kita cukup sampai disini," tiba-tiba Kaname menghilang dari penglihatan Zero. kepala Zero berputar kekiri dan kekanan, mencari keberadaan musuhnya.

"Maaf, tapi aku sudah bosan,"

Ketemu! Dengan cepat Zero membalikkan tubuhnya tak peduli rasa pusing yang akan dirasakannya kemudian. Tapi, kecepatan Zero masih jauh dibawah kecepatan asli Kaname. Belum sempat Zero berbalik sempurna, tubuhnya telah terhantam. Cukup keras hingga membuat kesadarannya menipis. Satu hantaman lagi, dan Zero berpelukan dengan dunia hitam.

Kaname menyeringai, "Selesai,"

Hanya tinggal membopong dua tubuh Avesthasian yang telah ditangkapnya keluar dari hutan, dan mengurungnya dalam sangkar emas istana, maka tugas Kaname telah selesai.

Lagi-lagi seringai gelap terlukis cantik dibibir tipis Kaname Kuran.

* * *

Holla … hallo! Apa kabar? Akhirnya update nih cerita setelah ditinggal entah berapa lama mengakar dilaptop. Apakah ada reader yang masih menunggu lanjutan cerita ini? #ngarep.

Seperti yang dikatakan Kaname Kuran, cerita ini selesai dengan gajenya disini. #ketawa nista.

Terima kasih kepada reader yang sudah follow, fav, dan komen cerita ini, dapat peluk dan cium satu-satu dari Kaname Kuran lho!

Untuk **Yuanchan48** : udah update ceritanya. Zerorin juga sudah muncul. Btw, boleh lho kalau mau manggil dark-chan biar author masih kelihatan muda gitu. #ga sadar umur.

Untuk yang chapter satu, berhubung keburu-buru update jadi lupa diatur, maaf atas susunan yang masih amburadul. Akan author usahakan untuk merapikannya. Satu lagi makasih sudah membaca fanfic author. Author jadi tersandung, ehhh, maksudnya tersanjung.

 **Kumiko Ve** : 100 buat kamu Kumiko-chan, tebakan anda tepat seratus persen. Tapi semoga Kumiko-chan masih mau membaca cerita abal author ya. Terima kasih juga sudah membaca author.

Sembah sujud maaf karena membalas review disini. Buat yang para reader terima kasih telah membaca cerita ini. Ketemu lagi dicerita yang lainnya.

Bye … bye …. (udah dijemput Zerorin soalnya.)


End file.
